1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack-mount server systems include a server rack and a plurality of server units received in the server rack. Each of the server units is mounted to the server rack with a pair of mounting brackets respectively fixed to the insides of opposite sidewalls of the server rack. When a server unit is removed from the server rack to leave a space in the server rack, an air blocking cover has to be prepared to cover an opening in an access of the server rack communicating with the hollow space, for preventing air flowing through the hollow space and decrease heat dissipation efficiency. In the other hand, the mounting brackets corresponding to the removed server unit are idle, and cannot be made full use of.